Flynn
Flynn '''is a character of HTFF. Bio Flynn is a small orange quail. Although being a one of the small characters, he is very emotional, short-tempered and very strong compared to other characters. He doesn't like people comparing him to others when it comes to size. Flynn is a short-tempered character and can't control his emotions very well sometimes. He's always in a bad mood and it's rare to see him smile. If he gets angry during his bad mood, he will throw anything that he sees. Heavy or not, expensive or not, he doesn't care. He's the one who is hard to make friends with unless someone doesn't talk about his small size. He can be seen being friendly, but very rare. It's also hard for someone to make him smile and laugh. He's very short-tempered, so be careful when befriending with him. Don't underestimate Flynn's small size, he's very strong in physical terms. Almost same as Splendid, in fact. His strength will rapidly increase whenever he goes mad. Just beware, he will only get furious when someone talks about his '''size. He can throw a truck if he wants to. His voice will also become incredibly loud when he's angry. Flynn's survival rate is actually below 50%. He may be strong in offense but is too weak to defend himself. His deaths mostly involve getting crushed and burned, so he rarely survives. Flynn's fury mostly doesn't leads to anyone's deaths but it'll result in painful injuries, but sometimes he gets the kills and also his death from his fury. Episodes Starring *Small Colossus *Little Overgrowth *Cheat Codes *On the Small Progress *Birdie Sitter *Straight Error *Just Beak-cause *Flynn Sees a Shrink *Tall Tales *Dodgemauled *Midget Spinner *Flynn's Small Smoochie *Fetch a Quail of Water *Bell Kringle Featuring *What's New Peepy Cat? *Snow Where You're Going *A Friend for Humphrey *Trading Faces *The Dummy's Curse *Mixing the Doe *Cursed Quail *Size-mic Activity Appearance *A Storm in a Teacup *In Space, No One Can Hear You SQUAWK! *MoneyBat *Over the Speed *Growing on Me *Virtual Reality HTF Break *Not a Huge Problem *No So-duh *Coast to Coaster *Set Mountain Fates Deaths # Small Colossus - Run over by Mole. # Not a Huge Problem - Crushed by a hood of Lumpy's car. # No So-duh - Crushed by vending machine. # Little Overgrowth - Crushed by a cement piece # Coast to Coaster - Plummets off a cliff. # A Storm in a Teacup - Crushed by Mime. # Snow Where You're Going - Died in explosion. # Cheat Codes - Crushed by an arcade machine. # The Dummy's Curse - Crushed by stone blocks. # On the Small Progress - Crushed by a ceiling fan. # Birdie Sitter - Crushed by a cookbook. # Growing on Me - Body crushed by head. # Virtual Reality - Smashed into the tree. # Straight Error - Head crushed by his eyes. # Just Beak-cause - Crushed by his organs. # Flynn Sees a Shrink - Head squished against the ceiling. # Tall Tales - Crushed by basketball pole. # Mixing the Doe - Flattened by Doe. # Cursed Quail - Frozen solid. # Dodgemauled - Shredded by a rolling dodgeball. # Midget Spinner - Collides with helicopter. # Smoochie Option 1 - Cracks head open. # Smoochie Option 2 - Upper half splatters on the ground. # Smoochie Option 3 - Electrocuted and roasted. # Size-mic Activity - Dissolved by a germ. # Bell Kringle - Explodes from loud ringing. Kill count * Disco Bear - 1 ("Small Colossus") * Bun - 1 ("Small Colossus") * Gutsy - 1 ("Little Overgrowth") * Pierce - 2 ("Little Overgrowth", "Just Beak-cause" along with Wilt) * Aurora - 1 ("Little Overgrowth", along with Hypno) * Giggles - 1 ("Cheat Codes") * Cuddles - 1 ("Cheat Codes") * Swindler - 1 ("Cheat Codes") * Handy - 2 ("The Dummy's Curse", "Midget Spinner") * Pharaoh Wrappy - 1 ("The Dummy's Curse") * Geo - 1 ("On the Small Progress") * Gooby - 1 ("Birdie Sitter") * Angie - 1 ("Virtual Reality" along with Echoes) * Pesty - 1 ("Straight Error") * Bulky - 1 ("Just Beak-cause" along with Pierce) * Wilt - 1 ("Just Beak-cause") * Dr. Quackery - 1 ("Flynn Sees a Shrink") * Nursery - 1 ("Flynn Sees a Shrink") * Katti - 1 ("Dodgemauled") * Doug - 1 ("Dodgemauled") * Brohdy - 1 ("Midget Spinner") * Crafty - 1 ("Bell Kringle") * Lumpy - 1 ("Set Mountain" along with The Treeless Brothers, Tarsy and Cuddles) Gallery Trivia *In his normal state, Flynn is actually weaker than most characters, but his strength rapidly increases when he gets angry. *As shown in On the Small Progress, Flynn's house is very large, larger than most other characters' have. *Flynn has a soft spot for children. For example, he tries to control his anger towards Hatchy in "Little Overgrowth". He also has a soft spot towards someone who smaller than him. *Flynn is the only OC who featured as one the majors in the creator's other series instead of HTFF-related series. **His real name is actually Flynn Mic. **This is one main reason why he is "Not for Profit". Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Strong characters Category:Small characters Category:Teenage Characters Category:Characters Who Rarely Survive Category:Birds Category:Characters with hair Category:Season 75 Introductions Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Not Free to Ship Category:Characters Not To Be Used In Profit